1. Cross-Reference to Related Applications
This application claims priority from Japanese Application No. 2004-044669, filed Feb. 20, 2004, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apaper cutter, for example, suitable to cut paper accumulated in roll shape to an arbitrary length in a small printer, etc.
3. Description of the Related Art
Force cutting type paper cutters in which a plate-shaped fixed blade and a movable blade are arranged to oppose across a paper transfer path wherein the movable blade is reciprocated with respect to the fixed blade, and wherein at the time of a forward movement, paper sandwiched between both the blades is cut, are known. There is a method in which the movable blade of such paper cutter is constructed so that an edge of the movable blade has a symmetrical V shape. The V shape juts from the center toward both ends in a direction of the forward fixed blade. During a cutting operation, its edge makes pressure contact with an edge of the fixed blade side while intersecting with the edge of the fixed blade side (for example, refer to JP-B-8-22517 and JP-A-10-296681). In this case, it is critically important to generate “action by a structure of scissors” in which the edges of both the blades mutually slide in a point contact state to provide good sharpness. Therefore, in order to implement such a structure, a method in which one blade is bent so as to form a convex in a direction of the other blade using a mount is proposed in JP-B-8-22517 and a method in which a blade is previously molded in a bend state is proposed in JP-A-10-296681, respectively.